


Predesh Week 2018

by TheOneThatDreams



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneThatDreams/pseuds/TheOneThatDreams
Summary: ITS FINALLY HERE!I'm getting around to moving things over from FanFiction.net. FYI I am Animechick47 on there.-------------------------------------------------------





	1. Shatter

“It wasn’t my fault!!”

“Oh Shit!”

“What the hell did you do?”

“I’m not going down with you idiots!"

It looked like a war zone in the living room. There were so many broken and shattered items it was hard to see the floor in some places. The curtains were in tatters and half hanging off the wall. The arm chair and sofa were overturned. 

Things had started out so nicely. It was a cool morning, there was a breeze off the Grass Sea, Mr. Elan had made a big breakfast with everyone’s favorite food and was working on making their favorites for dinner, dessert included. Arman was throwing a huge party. The family was complete with 8 children, but at the same time it was not without Zen and Ganier, though they were there in everyone’s memory. 

Although at that moment it was unclear how many of them there would be after their father saw the mess that was now the living room. 

It had all started with Bickslow, so it was all his fault Kaleb and Emzadi pointed out. He wanted to show them the new flips and stunts he had mastered but he didn’t want to go outside and thought he could do them just as well inside as outside. He was wrong. But it wasn’t all his fault, Vander wanted to prove that he was just as if not more capable than Bickslow at them. 

Well…they were good at them, they really were it was amazing watching them practice. But that was outside on their equipment, not using the furniture as stand ins. Nope not so good inside. It didn’t help that they started out good and Xally was encouraging them. All of them were, mind you Farron HAD said it was not a good idea but no one listened to him, he needed to relax and not be so serious, they told him. 

Now look. If they had listened to HIM, they would not be in this mess and he REFUSED to help. Cristoff was healing Bickslow and Vander. They had panicked when the light had fallen on the coffee table and knocked off the candy dish that had been in the middle of it, right next to the popcorn that they had been eating before this had all started. The loud crash and the sound of glass shattering had startled them to say the least and they lost their balance. But that simple act had set off a chain reaction and now things were in complete disarray and chaos reigned supreme. And their father was due back very soon, no way did they have time to fix anything. At best they could clean up, rearrange and hope Arman didn’t notice but since he noticed everything they just barely had time to clean and get healed. 

“Do I even want to know what happened?”

“DAD!!” they all shouted. They turned to see Arman standing in the door way looking around. Farron wondering why he didn’t hear him and he was using his sound magic to listen for his father, so he could leave and not get in trouble because he was in the same room as his idiot siblings. Kaleb glared at him, obviously he heard what he was thinking, but really it was true. 

“Is everyone ok at least?” Arman asked. They all nodded. “Just some minor cuts, I already healed them.” Cristoff said as he stood from where he was kneeling by Vander. 

“Well what are you waiting for. Clean up we have a party to throw”. They all shouted and got to work and within half an hour everything was clean and the party was in full swing. Arman looking over his children, smiling fondly, it was never boring and there was always love and laughter.


	2. Lick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a fun little piece. I went around and around with this one. It’s kind of short but the next piece will be longer.   
Italics=thoughts (they were at least)  
\---------------------------------

What is the worst thing that you can do to someone that annoys you or rather what is the worst thing that you could do to MAKE someone get annoyed with you? This was one of those moments and it was a good time to be in a situation like this, at least in Vander’s option it was. 

Vander looked out across the guild, thinking (cough plotting cough) about this fellow guildmates and what entertainment they could provide him since he was bored out of his mind. It should be a crime to be this bored but he didn’t have a mission at the moment and had thoroughly satisfied himself and his partners earlier, now he was just plain bored and that spelled trouble for everyone.

At that moment, Laxus happened to walk by and Vander almost cried he was so happy. Laxus was always fun to mess with. Vander with a smirk firmly fixed on his face watched as Laxus got food and then settled at a table. Now what to do that would annoy him and entertain himself. Oh, that would be very very fun and satisfying and maybe it would lead to something more. Vander very much wanted to play with him and maybe this would be his chance. 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“Finally conscious huh?”. Someone said as Vander tried to open his eyes. It took way more effort than it should have to get them to open and the light was very bright when they did open. 

“What happened?”. He asked in a weak voice. The hell is wrong with me? Why do I feel like I got ran over by a hundred trains. Why does it hurt to move? Where we attacked? 

“Maybe you’ll learn you lesson this time, though I somehow doubt it”. Cristoff was saying as he sat on the bed beside Vander. “What happened Cris, I feel like shit? Where we attacked? 

“No, we were not attacked. I healed you, for the most part but you needed to suffer some some so that you would learn to think before acting. And by thinking, I mean of the consequences of your actions and not just how much fun it will be”. Vander looked at Cris. He was drawing a blank, all he remembered was seeing Laxus, getting a great idea for a prank and then nothing. It was all a blank. 

“What happened?” Vander asked again.

“Laxus shocked the living hell out of you is what happened. He pumped so much electricity into you that your heart stopped...twice. He had to actually shock you again to start it back up again”. You are a damn idiot, you little shit and had us seriously worried, even Laxus thought he had killed you. 

“The fuck”! “Why”?

Cristoff shook his head at him, placing his hand on his stomach and healing the last of the damage done by him being an idiot. 

“Because, while he was eating, you popped out of the shadows behind him, and licked him. You might have gotten away but the look on his face had you laughing too hard to do anything”   
Vander grinned as Cristoff walked out of the room. “Totally worth it”.


	3. Summit

They had no idea how they had gotten to the top of the mountain. From the ground, all you could see was clouds, there was no way to even guess how high up the summit of the mountain was unless you were at the top, much like they currently were. 

“So… we’re screwed, no doubt about it”. Bickslow said. He was looking around confused and a little weary. How they even got there was the biggest problem he saw. With Kaleb able to wield Immaculate Light, they would at least have a fire to keep from freezing to death, not to mention that Cristoff, Vander and Kaleb all had food in re-quip storage so no starving to death for a while at least. 

It was freezing cold on the mountain top and none of them were dressed for it. Farron, Kaleb, Bickslow and Cristoff all looked at Vander.

“Hey, don’t look at me, for once this was not my fault” Vander said while putting his hands up. “I’m just as confused and clueless as to how we got here? Where is here by the way?”

“I think we maybe at the summit of Mt. Lebar in Iceberg.” Cristoff said. 

“Damn, how did we get here and why?” Farron asked. 

“You have been naughty and Princess said this is your punishment. You must find your way to the bottom of the mountain and Princess said if you can make it then she may forgive you and send someone to help you return home. Your father is aware of this and will await word from Princess”. They all jumped and took up defensive stances as they looked around for the source of the voice. Virgo was standing with her hands in front her as usual with a blank look on her face. 

“Why are we being punished Virgo”. Bickslow asked, being more familiar with Virgo and her need for punishment. Virgo just looked at him a slight smile on her face that had him all on edge and wanting to hide. Virgo smiling was not normal (though none of Lucy’s spirits were normal) but she was enjoying herself and it was scary. 

“Princess said you should know what you did wrong. If you do not know, I can punish you more”. The glint in her eyes terrified Bickslow and he did run and hide behind Farron and Kaleb, he may or may not have been crying as well. 

“Ok…so let’s get going so we can get off this mountain, shall we? Cristoff said as he started too walk away as he asked Kaleb to link them all. He was not going to risk more punishment, not with Bix’s reaction. 

Before you even ask, no I have no idea what we did. I have only met Lucy three times, and not once did I get on her bad side, though I admit I am curious about this Scary Lucy side. Kaleb said into their heads. 

I have no more of a reason to be here than you Kaleb, and I have only met Lucy once in person the other times were via lacrima communication. Farron said. 

So, no one knows what we did wrong and that is a very very bad thing according to Big Bro and his freaking out? Umm Cris I think you need to put him to sleep, Bix is not going to be any help getting down this beast of a mountain. Vander chimed in. 

Your right. Hey Bix-sleep. Now how long will it take to get to the bottom? 

No more than two days if we push through I think. Short breaks until we reach the bottom then we can have a nice long trip to the bathhouse. Kaleb reasoned. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

“How is it that it took us two weeks, TWO FUCKING WEEKS to get down a mountain and with no help? THE FUCK!!!” Vander yelled. 

It was a question they all wanted answered and badly. At the moment they were waiting for someone to arrive to help them get back to Bosco. It had been a long hellish two weeks and they were still no closer to figuring out why Lucy had done this in the first place. Bickslow was really worried though. Cosplayer NEVER held grudges this long, for crying out loud she was still on a team with Natsu and Gray! If anyone had reason to hold a grudge for a lifetime and beyond it would be against those two morons.

Finally, after waiting for a good four hours they could just make out a vehicle in the distance. Much to there surprise the SE car did not get to them first, nope a pissed blonde mage literally dropped from the sky and attacked them. They started to fight back until they realized it was Lucy and they stopped, letting her get a few more hits in before she stopped her assault. 

“Well, what do you have to say for yourselves? Have you learned your lesson yet? Scary Lucy said. 

“We have no idea what we did but we are so beyond sorry. We will never do anything else without your permission again, just please let us live and go home.” Bickslow pleaded. 

Scary Lucy glared at them. “Zen”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My first cliffhanger, I’m kind of excited about that sorry. This evolved into something I was not expecting so I’ll cut it short here. I tried to get this up yesterday, but it would not come together where I wanted it to and I see why now. That being said this will continue into Day 4, which will be late since this ran away from me and I want to develop it more, so this may take up the rest of the week, Day 4 & 5 will be up tomorrow.


	4. Concede

“Well, what do you have to say for yourselves? Have you learned your lesson yet? Scary Lucy said. 

“We have no idea what we did but we are so beyond sorry. We will never do anything else without your permission again, just please let us live and go home.” Bickslow pleaded. 

Scary Lucy glared at them. “Zen”.

“The fuck” They all shouted at Lucy. 

“We were grabbed and teleported to the top of a damn mountain and then had to climb down it with Bix as dead weight, all cause of Zen. Where is he, I’m going to fucking murder him, slowly”. Cristoff shouted, his legendary patience was at its end. He was beyond pissed. Farron, Kaleb and Bickslow looked at him shocked, it had been a long time since Cris had been pushed so far and Lucy being the one to do it floored them. Vander, he could test Cris patience like no one else, so he was not that surprised. 

“Ok, I concede, what did we do to Zen that warranted all this?” Vander stepped up to ask. “We’re not getting anywhere and I’m freezing my balls off here and we can’t have that, now can we? I have big plans for them. 

Scary Lucy face-palmed. “Of course, you would think with your cock first”. Lucy looked around at them all, they really had no clue what they did, and it was just sad. She heaved a huge sigh and turned to walk away, motioning for them to follow her. 

Getting into the SE car, Lucy just stared at them the whole way to the hotel, as they went up in the elevator and continued to stare at them as they sat on the sofas and chair and waited for food. Arman was waiting for them and he was very disappointed in them, more so when told that they didn’t know what they did to warrant it all. Arman did think that it was a bit excessive, but he had learned that it was not good to argue with a woman that was so mad, better for your health if you just went with the flow of things and tried to stay out of the line of fire. 

“Um is anyone going to tell us what we did or where Zen is? If we did something to him shouldn’t he be mad at us?” Kaleb wanted to know. 

“He’s busy”. 

“Doing what or who?”

“I didn’t do anything and should therefore not be included in this; Kaleb and I have work that needs our attention, and this has not helped our workload one bit”. Farron was getting tired of the run around. This was a waste of time. 

“The reason Zen is not here is because he doesn’t actually know about any of this. Other than that, you pissed me off to levels that even Natsu and Gray have not been able to take me, and he sort of went into hiding. Though I doubt he sees it as hiding, but he decided to take some early classes at the Academy.” Lucy started out after heaving another sigh. 

“What did we do” Cristoff felt like he was going to snap if he had to wait any longer.

“You abandoned Zen after getting him back is what you did, you insensitive assholes” Lucy stood up shouting. “He has been through hell for years, you thought he was dead, killed. You kept him in your memories, Farron you told stories of him to all of your siblings so that they would know him but as soon as you get him back you leave. He wasn’t even settled fully in and you go out to a club and continued with your lives, taking missions, running a guild, training, acting like you had not just gotten a lost family member back. 

"Hell, Xally and Emzadi took time off from missions and school to be with Zen but what did you five do? Not a damn thing but leave him alone. You knew that Zen wasn’t ready to be around others, hell he was barely coping with having his FAMILY back and you abandon him. What do any of you know about the struggles he has been having, the nightmares? Nothing is what. You know absolutely nothing. Some family you are!”

Lucy stood panting, glaring murder at them. Farron, Kaleb, Bickslow, Cristoff and Vander looked at each other. Did they really do that? Had they been neglecting Zen? They knew he had been through hell and back. They could see it in each other’s eyes, they had done just what Lucy said they did and they have no excuse for it. They knew he needed time to adjust but he needed his family more and they had not been there. 

All of them had tears streaming down their faces as they realize how they had treated Zen. They were no better than the monsters that had kept him from them for years. How could they ever hope to make it up to him, make him see that they loved him. They were so happy to have him back, the family complete.

“Wow remind me never to get on your bad side.” Zen said from the back door. He had heard Lucy yelling as he landed and saw the pained look on his brothers faces. He didn’t blame them for continuing to live their lives, he had to adjust, and they didn’t need to put their life on hold to walk him through the new life he had now. Though it looked like Lucy thought they should. 

Zen came into the room and pulled Lucy to a chair and sat her in his lap. “Lucy, I don’t blame them for not staying by my side since I got back. I’m doing good, better each day. I can ask for help if I need it. It’s enough to have my family back. I need time and space. It will all work out, I was going to ask to spend more time with them but …” he trailed off.

“I went crazy and over reacted?” Lucy finished for him. “You’re not mad at them?” 

“I wish they spent more time with me, but I also know they don’t want to suffocate me, so no I’m not mad but they are not off the hook” 

“We are so sorry Zen, anything you need just ask. We’ll show you we can be the best brothers ever, let us make it up to you? “Farron was pleading with Zen. 

Zen looked at them, they were devastated. “Ok” was all he could say, this would just be something else they would get through as a family. I hope no one pisses Lucy off again though.


	5. Particular

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I think all my laptop wants to do is update and not let me get to my stories and of course I forgot to save them to my Samsung cloud or email them to myself, so I could post them using my phone.  
This one was inspired by one of my favorite actors and I can’t believe that I just got around to watching these movies.  
I hope you all enjoy, thank you so much for the support, encouragement, and love. It means a great deal and has gotten me over a lot of my fear of having others read my writing. I have to confidence to pursue a dream that I have had since I was little, but no one supported it and I lost faith in myself and closed myself off from doing something I truly love.  
Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima or the wonderful Pradesh family that Desna created. They are both amazing. My imagination is all I own.  
*****************************************************

“This is just ridiculous at this point”.

“It’s worse than the “Come at me bro” phase, which was totally Vander, Laxus and Gajeels faults”

“I didn’t even think she liked those kinds of movies”

“Well apparently, she does which is not good for us, especially if this will continue”

“I don’t see what’s so bad, she’s just watching movies? So, what, it’s not like its harming anyone” 

Evergreen was confused and from the looks on Cana, Wendy, Lucy, Erza and Freed’s faces she was not the only one. Granted she had not spent a lot of time with Xally since she was finishing her last year of school before becoming a pediatric physician and they never seemed to be around at the same times for long.

“What’s so bad is that Xally is obsessed and will not shut up. All she does is quote the movie and try to reenact parts. When it was fight club that she was obsessing over, she challenged everyone to fights.” Kaleb began to explain. 

“She is powerful, but those she challenged outweighed her by more than a hundred pounds and more than 5 inches. And no one wanted to fight her, and she didn’t want anyone to go easy on her since she was smaller. She ended up fighting dirty, taking pages out of Vander’s book to provoke a response. It was brutal, and Dad had to step in to stop her though that didn’t stop her from pranking us.”

“Yea if it was not for Cobra taking one for the team and getting her to watch “The Proposal” with him since Lucy and Wendy makes him watch it all the time, we would STILL be fighting with her. But this is worse, and I hope there is some romance movie we can get to watch that will put an end to it. “Bickslow said.

“Somehow I doubt that”. Cristoff responded. 

The others looked at him, he was looking at the house. They were eating dinner with Arman since he felt like no one came around to visit or had talked to him in weeks (though it had only been 2 days and they had missions, meetings, and a guild to run but Arman wanted grandbabies and he wanted them now).

They all knew Arman was plotting and scheming to get them to find their mates since he found out that Cobra had not told Lucy that she was his mate so Arman had taken it upon himself to inform Lucy which had made him all kinds of happy and he had the nursery set up, even though Lucy was not pregnant yet. 

Then there was the fact Arman had somehow convinced Freed to drink with him and not his usual wine either. Because of this he knew that Feed had fallen for Kaleb and Kaleb loved Freed’s mind and wanted to ask him out but was not sure due to his hero worship of Laxus (he refused to peak into his mind to see how he felt). So, Arman being a meld some father and matchmaker, had planned the wedding and had looked into getting them a surrogate, as well as trapped them in a room together until they admitted they were in love and Kaleb had asked Freed to Promise with him. 

That had taken some skills on Arman’s part but now he was busy planning another nursery and shopping for more baby clothes of children that were not conceived yet, while watching his other children closely for signs they had found someone. He was watching Cristoff and Emzadi very closely to make sure that if they had found their mates, they would not hesitate to tell them and give him more grandbabies.

It was planning the two nurseries that Xally found him and asked if he wanted to watch a movie while they waited for everyone to show up. “Of curse I’d love to watch a movie. What did you have in mind?” Arman asked. Xally beamed as she put the movie on and got comfortable beside her father.

“It’s my favorite, you’ll love it. It reminds me of you. I know you would be the same way.” She giggled as the movie started.

“Cristoff? Farron asked. Cris just shook his head and motioned for the others to follow him inside. As they got closer to the living room the others could hear what Cristoff had and they sweat dropped as they realized that Xally had gotten their father to watch a movie with her and what that movie was.

“If you are looking for ransom, I can tell you I don't have money. But what I do have are a very particular set of skills, skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you let my daughter go now, that'll be the end of it”.

“Fuck she got Dad to watch Taken with her”.


	6. Huge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This one is a little short, but it popped into my head and I had to write it. I plan to expand on this a little later as well. Oh, and I messed with the ages slightly, so this will do into Day 7 which will be out tomorrow along with the bonus day.   
I don’t own Fairy Tail or the Pradesh family. 
> 
> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

There was just no way she was going to be able to do this alone. She was not built to move such huge pieces of furniture and her magic could only help to lift the heavy dresser, it would not keep it balanced, it would just fall over, something Wendy was trying not to have happen. She saved up all the money she could and brought an apartment in the Market district that was close to Cobra and Bickslows apartments. Carla had been forced to see that she was now an adult and should be treated like one. That was a hard lesson for everyone in Fairy Tail. It had taken Evergreen of all people to pull Wendy aside and tell her to pack for a month and them leaving to go to Bosco. 

Evergreen was taking her to get Sudehpah lessons after talking with Vander to see who would be a good fit for her to take lessons from and some much needed time away to try to find herself. Wendy had grown a lot over the last few years and she needed to let that shine and everyone needed to back off and what better way to do that than to “become a woman”. 

The trip was an eye opener and a much-needed confidence boost. So, here she was trying to finish moving into her new apartment and she was stuck. Most of the guild including Carla who she sent with Lucy had gone to Akane Resort, where Wendy planned to go after she finished, if she ever did. All that work to be more confident, stand up to Carla, working hard to be a stronger mage and be independent and a dresser was stopping her? She was not about to let that happen.

“I wonder if he’s free to help?”. Wendy pulled out her com lacrima dialing a number and waiting for the call to be picked up. “Hi Mest, can you help me finish moving stuff into my apartment? I’ll make it worth it” Wendy asked. Mest was more than happy to help and direct lined to her. This was just the opportunity he needed to hopefully ask her out. Mest knew that as a Dragon Slayer Wendy had a mate and he wanted it to be him, he had been fighting his feelings for her for so long, first his guilt and then the age difference had him avoiding her but even Lahar had noticed and demanded that he do something about it or he would and he would use his runes to make sure that Mest talked to Wendy. 

“I like your place it fits you”. Mest said and hour later when everything had been brought up and placed where Wendy wanted them. 

“So…how are you going to make it worth my while to have helped you?”. Wendy who was getting drinks from the fridge, turned around to look at Mest. “I was thinking that after we had some fun at the beach we could get some dinner and I could send Carla to stay with Lucy and we get to know each other better”. Mest was all for it, seeing Wendy in a swimsuit was a dream come true and he had been at the guild when she had come in to announce that she finally had breasts and demanded that Lucy and Cana take her shopping for a real bra. “That sound great, let’s go I can’t wait to see you in swimsuit or get to know you better”

Wendy smiled, this was going to be fun.


	7. Doxy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wrote this as the anniversary of one of my best friend’s death comes up. I didn’t realize how much I loved him until he was gone. When I found Desna and read some of the backstory of Emzadi and her first love, it made me think of my friend. We were never lovers, but we could have been with more time. I know that keeping things in can hurt you more than losing the person can and I writing this song/poem helped me to heal from my grief and maybe it could do the same for Emzadi. 
> 
> ******************************************************

Emzadi sat on her balcony looking out at the Grass Sea. The last few months had been long and hard and utterly heartbreaking. Her first love, the man she wanted more than anything to be her mate, she had killed. It had broken her heart when her dragon had not so much as stirred. Telling him that he was not her mate, that he should forget about her and move on nearly killed her. 

He wasn’t supposed to follow her or try to mate with her, but he did, and it had killed him, killed her as well she knew but her brother, her teddy bear of a brother Cristoff brought her back, there was no way that she could still be alive otherwise. Her family had converged on her and kept her close, someone was always with her. Emi was sure that right at this moment Vander was in the shadows watching her. 

It was just all too much and she didn’t know what to do. “Let it out sis” Vander said as he stepped out of his shadows with their father, the rest of the family coming out onto the balcony as well. “Just let it all out, whatever you are feeling, in any way let it out. You can’t keep it all in, it’s hurting you”. 

Emi looked them, the love and support they offered was overwhelming. And for the first time since it happened, she truly broke down. All the pain and anguish, the sadness and lost, the betrayal she let go of. Emzadi would never forget him but she had to move on, her mate WAS out there somewhere, and she would fine him/her one day. So, she sang what was in her heart, for him and especially for herself and let the grief pass and new hope flow in and she healed. 

Forever  
Forever is what we had  
In my eyes, in my mind  
I never thought that  
Would not come to pass  
I see us in times past

Laughing, joking, smiling  
Friends since we were children  
Growing up, learning the lessons  
Life had to teach us  
Going our separate ways  
Making our own path

Putting our mark upon the world  
We were always connected  
No matter how far from each other  
No matter how much time had  
Pasted between visits or calls

Forever is what we had  
No pain could be greater  
No sorrow could be deeper  
I cannot imagine  
Life without you in it  
I lay awake at night  
Just thinking of times past

Forever is what we had  
The pain continues no matter what  
I can pretend to be strong  
Though I am anything up

Forever is what we had  
I cherish the time that  
We had together  
Never will I forget your  
Sweet smile, deep voice, great laugh  
Never will I forget  
The love that we shared

Forever is what we had  
I wish that you did not  
Have to leave so soon  
I know you suffer no more  
Happiness evermore

The sadness will fade from  
Us with time  
The grief we feel will lessen  
The memories of you  
Will never wan ever  
Our hearts will mend  
With you forever in them

Forever is what we had  
Tomorrow will come no matter what  
Dawning bright and full  
Night will fall dark and silent  
You will be with us no more  
We will hold you in the most coveted place  
In our hearts where our God resides  
Know that no matter how far  
You go, I will love you always

Forever is what we have


	8. Brimstone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, the first Pradesh Week has come to an end and it was a lot of fun. I have greatly enjoyed writing and being able to share that love of writing with you all, I will be making some of these prompts into longer stories and writing more. Thank you so much Desna for this wonderful opportunity and everyone that has read, followed and favorited me and my stories. I love this song and thought it would be great a great way to end the week. This is the first story that I can making into a long more detailed piece, so this is a taste. I don’t own Fairy Tail, the Pradesh family or “Ashes” by Celine Dion.
> 
> ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Oh, this is just perfect, Lucy you are evil and brilliant, and I love you lulu”. Cana cheered. 

What's left to say?  
These prayers ain't working anymore  
Every word shot down in flames  
What's left to do with these broken pieces on the floor?  
I'm losing my voice calling on you

Everyone was enjoying the absolutely enormous party that was going on. Not only was Fairy Tail partying but White Sea was there as well. During the planning of the party, which meaning Mira telling everyone that they were to be back from any missions for the party or they would face her wrath, it was just to celebrate the end of the Alvarez War but was now not only a celebration of the war ending but of Laxus and Emzadi mating AND Natsu and Xally also being mates. 

'Cause I've been shaking  
I've been bending backwards till I'm broke  
Watching all these dreams go up in smoke

If that was not enough Wendy had found her mate in Presca and it had shocked the hell out of everyone, none more that Vander. Vander did not handle it good at all and had tried to separate them even knowing what a mate means to a Dragon Slayer. So, he had grabbed Presca and dove deep into the voids. It took them three days to find where Vander had dropped him, and no one was more upset about it than Lucy, which was terrifying since Wendy was the one that was to be mated. 

Let beauty come out of ashes  
Let beauty come out of ashes  
And when I pray to God all I ask is  
Can beauty come out of ashes?

Can you use these tears to put out the fires in my soul?  
'Cause I need you here, woah

Wendy was her sister in all but blood and this just pushed Lucy far past pissed, Scary Lucy was hiding from Murder Lucy. There had been nothing but fire and brimstone raining down on Vander once he had been found. White Sea took one look at Murder Lucy and like Fairy Tail they high tailed it out of there joining the search. So, as punishment Vander had to do whatever Lucy said for as long as it took for her to stop being pissed. Though in true Lucy form she had not stayed as Murder Lucy for long, just a week and it was a long and scary week for all, Vander most of all but he brought it on himself. 

'Cause I've been shaking  
I've been bending backwards till I'm broke  
Watching all these dreams go up in smoke  
Let beauty come out of ashes  
Let beauty come out of ashes  
And when I pray to God all I ask is  
Can beauty come out of ashes?  
Can beauty come out of ashes?

But now she was just Scary Lucy, who was not as bad to deal with. Now two weeks after when Mira had wanted the party to happen, here they were, and Lucy had forgiven Vander more, but he was not off the hook quite yet thus the fact that he was on the stage. Vander has an amazing voice and she love this song, so Vander was currently signing Ashes by Céline Dion and he was in the dress that she had worn in the video, with Bickslow dancing in the Deadpool outfit since he had tried to save his brother and needed to be punished as well.


End file.
